Mistakes
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: As a former gymnast, Jules takes on the responsibility of mentoring a teenage dancer and keeping her from making the same mistakes she did.
1. Mentor

**So…**

**I really need to get back to writing Located, but I've decided its gonna be a little longer so I'll get back to that as soon as possible. I was gonna wait until I finished it to post this new fic but well—I'm not patient. **

**I only have from tomorrow until December 18****th**** at noon…then I have like two and half weeks off for Christmas =D**

**-Rant over-**

**The first chapter is somewhat confusing…sorry. **

**Enjoy (: **

"Higher, I said higher!" The middle-aged brunette yelled, her hair tied in a firm bun and a ballet skirt falling long her pink tights. She clapped her hands, not in praise but to call all of the dancers to attention. "All of you are dismissed."

About 100 dancers in tights and black leotard rushed out with their bags.

"Except you—." The woman growled, placing her hand on one girls' shoulder. "Your name?" They were still not on a first name basi.

"Sarah—Meyers." She whispered under her breath, fear clearly seeping through her stare.

"Well Miss Meyers, what I have seen from you these past few months has begun to disappoint me."

Sarah let her jaw drop slowly, "Wha—What?"

"Yes, you have been slacking off and the sudden weight gain I continue to notice has done nothing but affect your dancing."

Sarah glanced over at her for a moment, "But the pain killers—."

"Stop taking them and look into acupuncture. If this is the dream you want to pursue then damn it make it more of a priority than comfort and food. You are dismissed."

"But—."

"I said you are to be dismissed."

"Yes Ma'am." Her head dropped as she slung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the large room, looking over her shoulder to see the instructor sit down in one of the chairs and lift a bottle of water to her hands. It had been six hours of practice that day and the teacher had yet to eat or drink anything but water and one low-calorie granola bar. She was tired, and weak, but light on her feet.

Was it time for her to make the same sacrifice?

* * *

"How come we didn't get to know you during these days!?" Ed chuckled, flipping through the stack of pictures in his hand.

"Because you just didn't—Ed, just give them back." Jules chased after him, finally jerking most of the stack from his hand.

"Well at least let me keep this one!" Ed yelled, holding up a picture of Jules mid-flight in an aerial on the balance beam.

"I like the outfit." Sam smiled only to be swatted across the face by Jules.

"Jenna starts gymnastics this week." Wordy said proudly of his daughter.

"But she's four!" Lou gasped.

"She's starting young so by the time she's ten years old she's already a champion. We're thinking ahead."

"I started when I was four too." Jules stated, "It was something my mom pressured me into—but I ended up loving it."

"And now you're a cop. Sorry Wordy, I don't think it'll help." Ed laughed.

"Oh you just watch!" Wordy replied, "And I bet Jules can still do all of her tricks, right?"

Jules glanced around, "Uh no."

"Come on Jules, show us a move!"

She shook her head and let out a small giggle, "Oh hey—Here comes the boss—We need to get back to work."

"Hello team—." Greg stated. Everyone made their way to their seats after Jules collected the last of the pictures—she glanced at them slowly before stuffing them in her binder of files.

* * *

Sarah dropped her bag on the couch and fell down next to it. Being 18 years old, She lived in an apartment on her own only a few miles away from the ballet school she attended. Her home and family was many, many hours away in Chicago. When she was accepted into the Canadian Ballet Institute, a well-respected ballet school, she dropped her college studies, packed up her car, and moved to Toronto.

She swore under her breath as she shifted weight, sending a surge of pain through her hip. She unzipped a pocket of her bag and pulled out a pill, popping it into her mouth before sighing back onto the couch.

"_You have three new messages." _Her answering machine spoke as she pressed the flashing red button. Each of the messages was from her mother.

"Hey Ma—." Sarah spoke softly into the phone.

***

"Sarah, how are you sweetie?"

***

"I'm good—How is everyone?"

***

"Your father's just trying to keep hold of his job. Times are rough. Your brother made the wrestling team though."

***

She smiled, "That's good. Tell everyone I said hi—."

There was a silent moment.

***

"Well I miss you very, very much sweetheart. I cant wait to see you at Christmas."

***

Sarah sighed, "Yeah—About that…"

***

"You're coming home for Christmas—Arent you?"

***

"Well—I'm supposed to do a study performance that night—."

***

"But Sarah!" Her mom sighed in a disappointed tone.

***

"Listen, I'll talk to you later Mom—I gotta go."

***

"No, wait—Sweetie—." Her mother tried once more but the line shut off.

* * *

She felt terrible for leaving her mom hanging like that. It had been a year since she started living in Toronto, and she had only gone home twice. Her family came to visit once, but with her schedule it was completely pointless.

A tear rolled down her cheek. Her stomach growled as she refused to take a bite of anything.

_Maybe the hunger will pass? _She thought, lying down across the couch.

She slid her hand over to the side table to pick up her cell phone. She fumbled around the contacts, and came across the most dialed number, clicked it, and waited for an answer.

* * *

A phone ringing interrupted Greg's summary of the mishap between Spike and the team two bomb technician.

"May I?" Jules asked as she scooted her chair back and stood up as Greg nodded in reply.

--------

"Hey Sarah—." Jules spoke softly, heading to her locker room. "Everything okay?"

***

"Rough day—my instructor is getting on me about every single thing I do. I'm trying to get off these pain killers—but the second I start hurting they draw me back in."

***

"The time will come when the pain will go away and you wont need them anymore—but for right now you need to be comfortable. You're doing a lot and it's a lot of stress on your body. How about after I get off shift at 5 we head out and get dinner?"

***

"Oh—Uh Dinner?"

***

Jules sighed, "Don't even try the not eating thing. I've been there and done that—ended it by fainting and almost killing myself—We're getting dinner. Don't make me call your mom." She giggled. The only reason Sarah's parents were okay with her staying in Toronto is because of Jules signing on to be her mentor through a program. They knew that with her past and her current job, she was more protection than they could give to their daughter.

***

"She already called today—Nagging on me because I cant make it home for Christmas."

***

"Cant? Or don't want to?"

***

"Come on Jules—I'm under enough stress as it is. I don't have time to go all the way to Chicago."

***

"So what did you tell her?"

***

"That I had a performance that night—I just—I don't know."

***

"Well you can leave them like that—Its your family."

***

"Just—come by once you get off work. I'm done with classes for today so I'll be here."

***

Jules smiled and started heading back to the briefing room. "Okay, see you later—Call me if you need anything."

***

"Thanks Jules." Sarah sighed, the call ending within the next moment.

* * *

The team was splitting to go change for workout just as Jules returned to the briefing room.

"Everything okay, Jules?" Greg caught her attention as she started to collect her files.

"What? Yeah Boss."

Greg nodded slowly and continued to look in files then place them in folders. "How's Sarah doing?" He asked suddenly. He was the only one that she had talked to about doing the mentor program—he was proud of her—and she didn't want to let him down.

"She's great—I'm taking her out for dinner again tonight."

A smile grew across Greg's face, "That's great Jules. I'm glad you two are working out well."

Jules smiled and nodded, tucking her file under her arm before heading back to her locker room, "Thanks Boss." She said sweetly, receiving a reassuring nod from Greg as she left the room.

**Like? Hate? **

**I'm a dancer and I always wanted to relate a fic to dance—and since Jules is one of the easiest characters I write—I chose to do something in relation to her. **

**Please leave a review! :D **


	2. Cheating

**So yeah, I just realized the title of this fic sounds a tad bit like Problems… and we know how freakin long that ended up being. I'm gonna try and make sure this one doesn't end up like that. Argh.**

**Thanks for all the reviews (:**

**Enjoy!**

"So you wanna tell why this thing of you not wanting to eat popped up?"

"I'm fine Jules—Just stressed."

Jules sighed and smiled as a waiter came back to their table to drop off their food. She watched as Sarah stared at her plate nervously.

"Eat it—." Jules growled, giggling as Sarah lifted her eyes and forced a smile, "Fine."

After the quick meal over small talk, both Jules and Sarah relaxed at the booth they were sitting at. "I wanted to show you something I found." Jules smiled, pulling out the handful of pictures the guys had stolen earlier.

"Is that you!?" Sarah asked excitedly.

"Mhmm. I think I was—Maybe 13 in those pictures? I know it was sometime right before my mom died when I was 14. Then it was all over by the time I was 15."

Sarah paused in the middle of flipping through the photos. "All—over?"

She nodded slowly, "When—when I was 16 after my mom had died all I had was my brothers and dad. They didn't want me doing gymnastics anymore because they didn't care about anything girly, if it were up to them I would have been playing paintball my whole life. Anyways, when she died I wanted to make her proud by continuing with training and such, but I turned to food for comfort and I kept gaining weight even though I knew that it really didn't matter. But then I got yelled at by the other girls saying that my weight was slowing down my vault and I was too fat for the beam which would make the team lose—so…I stopped eating. Then a few months later I fainted in the landing of a bars routine and fractured my spine. The doctors said it was all because I was too underweight, and I hadn't eaten a bite that day. Now still to this day I cant arch my back thanks to a metal rod—The weight loss wasn't worth being hungry all the time and the pain its left me with all these years.

Sarah sighed, dropping her head and looking down at her hands, "I couldn't imagine letting this affect where I am in dance—."

"And you shouldn't. You're perfect no matter what that crazy woman says—she's just trying to get you worked up. You go in there tomorrow and show her that you can be 300 pounds and dance better than her."

Both Jules and Sarah laughed as they started to collect their things, ending with a hug as they headed to Jules' car.

"I loved seeing the pictures—You were incredible." Sarah said as they got in the car.

"And all of it was wasted, but no problem—Too bad the guys found them this morning. Sam found them in my locker room and Ed caught him with them, and once something gets in Ed's hands—they're no longer mine." Jules explained. She had already told her about everyone on the team—though Greg was the only one who knew about her.

Sarah looked over, "And why was Sam in your locker room?" She giggled, raising her eyebrows jokingly.

"No reason—Enough about me, any guys in your life?"

"Changing the subject but keeping it related I see." Sarah laughed, "And no—unless you count 20 guys that flounce around in tights all day."

Jules smiled, "And—How are your grades?"

"I got an A on a dance history paper, you proud?"

"Very." She said in return, pulling up at Sarah's apartment building.

Jules had become accustomed to walking her back to her apartment at night.

"You set for the evening?" She asked, dropping her purse on Sarah's counter as Sarah sat down on a barstool at the counter.

"Yeah—Listen, Jules—I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me in the past month. I really, really appreciate having someone to talk to." Sarah smiled, standing back up and pulling her into a hug. "Anytime—After a long shift I love having someone to talk to too." Sarah giggled, "Well thanks for walking me back up. Sleep tight—Don't let Sam bite." She yelled, running as Jules caught her arm laughing. "Don't worry—He wont—He's very much on his own. You get a good night's sleep though—I've got shift from 5 am to 5 pm so anytime you can call me on my cell if you need anything or just want to be a doll and save me from a lame conversation with the guys."

Sarah nodded as Jules started heading to the door, "I will—Speak to you tomorrow."

"Okay. I will…" Jules almost had hesitations as she looked back and saw Sarah waiting nervously at the door. She knew the second she left Sarah would make sure the large dinner she ate didn't add a pound to her body. "Sarah—." _Should I say something? No, then it may just put it on her mind. _"G'night."

"Night Jules." She forced a smile as Jules turned down the hallway and down the stairs.

--------------

Sarah sat on the bathroom floor, tears drawing lines down her face as she felt like she had let Jules down. She rinsed out her mouth with a sip of water and looked at her reflection in the mirror—_What am I doing? _If she wanted to be the best—then she had to make a sacrifice, but this time she was taking the easy way out…enjoy her favorite foods but not let them affect her body. She felt like she was just plain cheating. If she wasnt strong enough to make the full sacrifice then maybe she wasnt strong enough to do it at all.

**Weird ending.**

**Anyways, this was just a short chappie before I went to bed. **

**Please review! (: **


	3. The Easy Way Out

***Three days later***

"I'm not seeing it!" The instructor yelled, pointing fingers and clapping her hands in anger.

The music silenced as every dancer froze in the middle of the stage they were practicing on.

"Miss Meyers please step forward." She called out in a harsh tone, her voice echoing as each dancer glanced around.

Sarah gulped nervously, stepping up to the front of the stage, her hands fumbling in front of her. "Yes—Yes Ma'am?"

"This is your last warning." She sniped, "When I say jump higher I don't want an excuse of how tired you are or that you'll try harder. You've been telling me you'll try harder—but I'm not seeing it."

There was a moment of silence.

"Now all of you—five minute break—be back ready to rehearse from the top." She stated, watching Sarah slowly turn on her heel and follow everyone out to their bags—shooting a nervous stare at her as she left the room in a huff.

-----

"Don't worry—she's just like that—You're doing just fine." One boy, Adam, from the group said softly as he sat down beside her. He gently wrapped his arm over her shoulder and gave her a slight hug. "You're great actually."

She smiled, "Thanks—." Then wiped her eyes slowly.

"You hungry?" He asked, holding up a box of granola bars.

She sighed back and shook her head, "Uh—no—." _What the hell, Sarah? You're starving an you know it—that's why you can dance to save your life!_

"You sure—?" He teased, "It's chocolate chip, your favorite."

She giggled, "No—I had uh—a big breakfast, I'm good."

He chuckled and stood up to head back over to the others as they heard the instructor calling them back in.

Adam looked over his shoulder. "You coming?"

She shrugged, _You can leave right now if you want. _"Yeah—I'll be right there."

She picked up her water and sighed, then looked over to see two girls whispering and cutting their eyes at her.

_Lindsay and Abigail—the bitches of the entire group. They don't even belong here. _She stared back, glancing at them as she tossed her water bottle back into her bag and stood up, They shook their heads slowly then dashed back into the room in front of the group.

_Oh great. _

* * *

"So where did you end up last night? I called you to see if you wanted to catch a drink with Ed and I—but you didn't have your phone on." Sam asked as he drove back to the station with Jules in the passenger seat.

She hadn't yet told him about her new responsibility. She didn't know how he would react yet.

"Oh uh—Sorry—Must've been on its charger or something."

He glanced over at her, "Um—okay. So—What did you do last night?"

"Nothing—Just hung around the house."

"But you didn't answer your house either?"

Jules rolled her eyes, "I was busy, okay!?"

* * *

The instructor, Mrs. Marie LaFrance, was sitting along one of the rows of chairs in the room.

"Mrs. LaFrance?" One girl called out quietly, calling her to attention.

"Yes Lindsay?" She asked, "What can I do for you two ladies?"

Lindsay smirked over at Abigail. " We would just like to share a little 'inside information' with you."

* * *

"Miss Meyers to the front, _immediately!_"

Sarah stood stone-still as she looked from the back to see the instructor standing at the front of the stage, her arms crossed tightly.

"But Miss—."

"No excuses." She yelled, everyone clenching their teeth as they watched Sarah make her way to the front.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Grab your bag." She stated, jaws dropping from behind Sarah.

"Wha—what?"

"Miss Meyers we don't accept cheaters here at the Canadian Ballet—You work for the praise you receive."

Sarah shook her head confused, "I don't understand--?"

"When you work out and fight against the odds to get in perfect shape—you're showing me something….but throwing the food to the side and giving up your energy and putting yourself at risk is cheating—you've shown that you don't have what it takes to be a part of this team. So please grab your bag and go."

"But—!" She yelled, looking over her shoulder to see Lindsay and Abigail leaning together, sinister smirks on their faces. She then saw Adam to the side, a soft frown forming from him.

"Out—now." Mrs. LaFrance yelled once more.

Sarah sighed and wiped a tear from her eyes and she choked back sobs, heading to grab her bag. She looked back as she lifted it over her shoulder and walked out the door, hearing the door slam shut followed by the music restarting.

* * *

"Okay team—Tonight you're all on call so be sure to have your phones with you at all times—and be on alert. If we get a call we need to have everyone here within 20 minutes, you copy?" Greg asked as he looked around the briefing room table.

Everyone nodded, "Copy." As they all stood up and went to go get packed up and ready to leave.

"Hey Jules you—.' Sam was about to ask her to hang out at his place while they were on call.

"Sorry—I've got to get going." She stated, grabbing her bag and not even changing out of her uniform. She headed out to her car leaving Sam in the middle of the SRU lobby.

"Somebody just got dissed." Wordy chuckled, heading past Sam.

"Damn it." He sighed watching Jules head out to her car.

She grabbed her phone and checked her messages, then called Sarah once. She had promised her the night before that she would stop by and spend some time with her after she got out of practice. She knew she was just going to have to leave a message since she was still in practice—but when she found her phone was actually turned off it surprised her—she usually just left it on silent.

Instead of leaving a message she headed on over to her apartment.

* * *

"Damn it!" Sarah yelled, throwing a jar of peanut butter at the wall, watching it roll as it hit the floor.

She sliced her sandwich roughly, cutting edges and almost cutting her finger.

Someone knocked at her door.

"Go away!" She yelled furiously, grabbing the knife and stabbing it into the bread.

"Sarah, its Jules—Just open the door."

"No—I don't want to talk to anyone right now! I just want to get the hell out of this place!!" She yelled, grabbing the knife and flopping onto the couch.

Jules went through her pocket and grabbed her keys and finding the spare key Sarah had given her.

"Sarah—." Jules sighed as she opened the door to find her lying on the couch in tears, her first wrapped around the knife as she dropped it to the floor, the other hand on her forehead. "What happened?"

"I told you not to come in." She growled, standing up and heading back into the kitchen, throwing her head onto the counter as she sank against it.

"Something apparently happened and this is why I'm here—you need someone to talk to. Now sit down and tell me what happened."

Sarah looked up at her then to the wall, "Damn it I hate them!" She yelled, chucking the knife at the wall as Jules' eyes widened, watching it stab a whole in the paint.

"Okay—Sarah—Sit down—Now!" Jules yelled, grabbing her shoulder and pushing her to the couch. "Let's talk about this."

"I got kicked off! Okay!?" She yelled. "So now I'm here for no damn reason. That bitch kicked me out because she says I was cheating—."

"What?" Jules shook her head slowly and put a hand on Sarah's shoulder.

"Jules—I haven't eaten a real meal since the night we went out to dinner—and even then the second you left I made sure it didn't affect my body in any way. I thought it was the easy way out—and I was right—It was the easy way right out of that auditorium."

**Ugh, Crappy chappy, Thank God tomorrow is Friday! (: No FP though ): I'll surely celebrate with some fanfiction though (: **

**Please Review!**


	4. Busy, busy, busy

**Sorry for not updating this fic in forever :P**

**Enjoy (:**

Jules shook her head low and rubbed her palm against her forehead, "Sarah—."

Sarah shrugged off and looked away slowly.

"Why are you doing this to yourself—?"

"Because—." She didn't have a reasonable answer. There was no good answer—she was being ridiculous.

"See, you don't have an answer, but I'm pretty sure your mother will when I call her and have a long talk with her about you." Jules looked down at Sarah's practically tear-filled eyes, "Sarah—I just—I cant let you do this to yourself. It's dangerous, and I'm not living up to what I signed on to if I let you keep on like this. You're gonna be okay…but you've gotta listen to me about this."

Sarah nodded. "I swear Jules—I'll eat—I'll try harder. If you tell my mom about this she'll have me back in Chicago by tomorrow. Give me another chance. I'll talk to my instructor and get her on the same page as me. Instead of not eating I'll just get on a better diet and run more…It'll work."

Jules smiled in agreement, "That's what I like to hear."

Sarah sank in a small smile and scooted over for Jules to get re-seated next to her. Just as Jules settled down and faced her, Sarah lunged forward and draped her arms around her, "Thanks." She said quietly as she hugged her, Jules nodded and stroked her hand through her hair gently, "No problem—I know what the pressure is like…You just gotta learn to manage it."

* * *

"Mrs. LaFrance…I understand what you think happened, but I can assure you that its over now. Yes—I did go through a short time of having problems with eating right and such, but I'm over it now. I've talked to someone and they've helped me realize that its not gonna work that way. I'm going to get on a safe diet and work out more to manage my weight."

The instructor leaned back in her chair at her desk as she looked straight forward to see Sarah in the chair in front of her desk. "I do believe in second-chances…for those who deserve them. Do you think you belong here?"

Sarah nodded without hesitation, "I know I belong here. This is where I was born to be."

"Very well-put. Well, we have practice again tonight from 4-9…think you can do it?"

Sarah smiled, "I know I can do it."

"See you then…This will be judgment day for you."

Sarah took a deep breath as she stepped from the seat, reaching a hand out to the woman, "Understood." She said in a stern and serious tone. She knew this was her last chance.

* * *

"Very nice job today team—I see more days like this and you people may just earn yourselves a day off." Greg announced as he headed into the station from the garage, following after the rest of team one.

"It was all thanks to Jules' take down."

Jules smirked and raised her eyebrows in sarcasm, "Well I just had to save you guys' asses yet again—and for that—I'm off to get a shower."

All the guys chuckled and shook their heads in defeat as they watched her turn off before they made it to the guys locker room. "She's seemed a little distant hasn't she?" Wordy stated as he opened his locker hesitantly.

"She's been pretty busy." Greg commented, knowing Jules wanted to keep the fact of her helping Sarah between she and him.

The guys glanced at him curiously, or well—Sam stared at him with a curious stare, cutting right through him.

"She's always working outside of here—shes the only one who takes her files home to write up extra reports for the SIU." Ed said as he tucked his uniform jacket into his bag, zipped it up and threw the bag over his shoulder.

Everyone split to get showers and continued getting ready to head home for the rest of the afternoon.

"I'll see you men tomorrow." Ed stated, receiving a few waves and head nods as he exited.

He marked his way through the halls as he headed towards the exit to the parking lot.

"_Sweetie, I'm so, so proud of you." _He could hear Jules talking on her phone as she had left her locker room door cracked.

Ed look around, _Since when does Jules have a kid? _He stood around the corner so that he could hear better.

"_Yeah Sarah, I'll be home in about thirty minutes-we can go grab an early dinner and I'll drive you to practice."_

He felt a sense of confusion…who the heck is Sarah?

"_Bye sweetie-drive safely and I'll see you in a bit."_

_She has a kid…that can drive? When the hell did this happen? _Ed slung his bag around his arm and bolted out the door as he heard her heading out of her locker room…he had to get to the bottom of this.

**Review please (:**

**Sorry for the lack of updating. Hahaha. **


	5. Confusion

Ed made his way back inside and sat down gradually onto the bench in the men's locker room. The silence was almost unbearable as he went through thoughts in his head.

"Man, whats wrong with you? You look like you saw a ghost." Spike chuckled as he practically pranced back into the men's locker room. "Sorry—forgot my wallet. But really, what's up?"

"Nothing." Ed stated, his hands rubbing along his bald head.

"Oh come on! Tell me, _please!?" _He begged, jumping up and down crazily.

"Was I the only one that didn't know Jules had a kid?"

Spike's eyes widened—So did whoever's who had just walked in. "She's got a what?" Sam asked from behind.

Ed stood up, "Oh um—Guys seriously—Um—."

"Jules' has a kid! Aww, I want to meet it!" Spike jumped, a large smile on his face.

"She doesn't have a kid?" Sam asked in a confused tone. "Or at least—none that I know of."

"Well I heard her with my own ears—She was talking on the phone to _her _kid.

"Are you sure it was _her _kid?" Sam asked, his heart racing. Had he been left in the shadows all along?

"I'm 99.9 percent sure it was hers. And I'm pretty sure it was a girl she was talking to. Guys—She _never _told us she had a kid."

"She never told me either." Sam sighed back onto one of the locker room benches, He felt lost, confused, and most of all—betrayed.

"I say we figure this out. If she's been sneaking around us all these years—I wonder what else she's been sneaking about."

"I can bring up her texts from the computer." Spike stated, grabbing his wallet and running to his locker to grab his other laptop. He sat down and turned it on quickly, opening the phone company's website.

"Damn it!" Spike yelled, "She blocked all her texts—But her calendar's open. Look's like she's on her way to the Toronto Auditorium…to…see Sarah practice? Who's Sarah?"

Both Ed and Sam shrugged, "Should we go see what's up?"

"What if she catches us?" Ed asked.

"I'd rather know if I'm dealing with a single woman or some divorced single mother."

Spike and Ed nodded then laughed, "Let's take one of the trucks. When we get there we'll search out what's going on, and pray we don't get killed by her if she sees us."

* * *

"There—Right there—She's next to the stage. She's still in uniform." Spike whispered as he, Ed, and Sam crouched behind a row of chairs.

* * *

"Great job sweetie—I knew you could get back into it. You did phenomenal!"

Sarah smiled and sat down on the edge of the stage as Jules stood in front of her, "You telling the truth? Are you sure I didn't look fat or stupid up there?"

"Fat—Stupid? No way—That was amazing. Plus—You and that boy have _some _kind of connection, I can tell by the way you two dance together."

Sarah giggled and looked over her shoulder to see Adam smiling at her and Jules as Jules had her eyes glued on him. "From what I can tell he's straight—you should talk to him."

"We do talk—."

"No—I mean _talk _to him—You know what I mean."

Sarah shook her head and laughed, "Of course I know what you mean—We'll see, okay?"

She smiled and nodded looking around to see everyone leaving with their bags—the younger ones following their parents out and the older ones heading out to their cars.

"Who's that?" Jules asked as she spotted one little girl sitting alone. She was around 7 years old.

"That's Cassie—Her parents work day in and down out for her to go here but sometimes she sits here forever because they have odd hours. I usually give her a ride home if she's here this late—would that be okay if we gave her a ride? She lives down the street from my building."

Jules smiled, "Sure—You want to call her mom real quick and ask her if its okay? Be sure to tell her I'm not a psycho, druggo, or freak, and that I'm a cop."

Sarah laughed as she grabbed her phone, "Not a freak?...Alright—whatever you say." She giggled, dialing the number.

* * *

"Maybe its just a friend? I mean—Jules couldn't have a teenager, could she?" Ed asked, hoping that the girl wasn't her daughter.

"Guys—I think she's been sneaking around all these years." Spike sighed.

Sam shook his head, "There's no way—I've been at her house a million times. There's no pictures, no references to kids, nothing."

"Well that girl looks like she could almost live alone Sam—when was the last time you went to her house?"

"About a month and a half ago—lately she doesn't want me to be around."

Both Ed and Spike rolled their eyes over to him, "Exactly—She probably found out that girl was her daughter and she doesn't want you to know she had a kid."

* * *

"Her mom said that would be great—And she said she's glad you're a cop, not a freak. Her mom's on the way home so she's trying to get home quick so we can just drop her off."

"Okay no problem—Grab your stuff and we can get on the road."

"Cassie?" Sarah asked sweetly, "This is Jules—She's gonna give us ride home, okay?"

Cassie looked up and smiled tiredly, her eyes almost closing from how tired she was after the long youth practice. Jules unlocked her holster and placed her gun into her purse as she reached her hands out to place the tired little girl on her hip. "Thanks for giving me a ride." Cassie mumbled as she dozed off slightly, her cheek on Jules' shoulder. Sarah smiled and giggled as she lifted her bag and Cassie's bag onto her arm.

* * *

"Gentlemen—May I present to you Jules, a single of mother of two." Ed choked as he, Spike, and Sam fell flat as Jules passed by, carrying the little girl with Sarah following closely.

"She's got—two youngins?" Sam mumbled under his breath.

"This is just too, too weird—Do you think Greg knows?"

"Greg knows everything." Ed stated, "He just never told me about this one."

Once she had cleared out of the building the guys all stood up and walked out un-noticed, only to find Jules with her arms crossed—standing next to the black suburban.

**Very stupid chapter, sorry, but I needed a slight amount of humor—I really, really hope this fic starts to get better soon—again, I'm sorry :/ **

**Please review though (: **


End file.
